


Lucky

by JunkratsBitch



Category: overwatch
Genre: Action, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Gabriel Reyes is Basically Your Dad, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a soft baby, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Mutant Reader, Out of Character, Overprotective, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkratsBitch/pseuds/JunkratsBitch
Summary: You’re a test subject found in a facility in the middle of New Mexico. You were rescued by agents of Overwatch and taken underneath their wing—Precisely, underneath Gabriel Reyes’ wing. You’re a weapon of mass destruction turned Agent of Peacekeeping; Agent Lucky 101.After the fall of Overwatch, you were MIA and soon presumed dead.But you always had luck on your side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so frustrated. I’m new to AO3 so I don’t know how to work it entirely and when I wanted to delete a chapter..... I accidentally deleted the whole story. -_- So I have to post it a second time. Erggg so frustrated!!! Anyway, Jesse McCree will be introduced in chapter four so it starts out relatively slow but picks up quickly.

“You’re going on this mission and that’s an order.” 

“Who died and made you queen?” Reyes snapped rather irritably as he began to bounce his leg. “We haven’t talked in what, five months and the first thing you say to me is orders? No  _ how are you Gabe _ or  _ how’s the training going with the new recruits, Gabe? _ ” 

Morrison heaved a sigh and then completely ignored his statements; “I promise you it isn’t a waste of your time—”

“They want me to play chase off of a claim, it is a huge waste of my time. You don’t even know if this facility exists, you said it yourself that these were merely rumours that made it to our intelligence.” Reyes argued as he crossed his arms and leaned against his chair across from Morrison. He stared off at the items neatly placed on the Strike Commander’s desk, such as a picture frame, a stack of files, pens and a stress ball along with a few office supplies. His eyes then trailed to plaques on his walls and a picture of Reyes and Morrison back in their training days. He fought to crack a smile and forced himself to look mad. 

“Rumours worth our time and precaution, Gabriel. There’s a 50 percent chance that they’re true and that’s enough for us to at least check it out.” Jack Morrison corrected sternly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes. “I can’t just send Doctor O’Deorain on her own, she’s not meant for battle. You're the only one I can trust for something like this.” 

“How would you know?” Gaberial said as he raised his left eyebrow. ”You might be in for a surprise.”

“My choice is set, you and Oxton will attend Doctor O’Deorain with a group of agents,” Reyes groaned. “Don’t be like that, it wasn’t my first decision. Knowing you I volunteered but—”

“They thought it wasn’t worth your time either huh?” Reyes grumbled as he stood up from his seat. “I’ll go, but if I come back empty handed it’s on you.”

Morrison nodded. “You’ll be given more intel in one hour from Captain Amari and please try to get along with Cadet Oxton and Doctor O’Deorain. I bet you’ll become best of friends after this mission.” He cracked a smirk as Reyes rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t need anymore friends than you.” Reyes said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Oh please, the first thing you said to me was that you didn’t need friends when we were training together but look at us now—” Morrison commented. 

“—Bickering like an old married couple.” Reyes finished before he promptly slammed the door behind himself. “If I had a penny for every time he told me to play nice—” He yelped when he suddenly came person to person with the Doctor herself. 

“Gabriel Reyes, was it?” Moira questioned without hesitation. 

“Yeah, that’s me. You Moira?” He sniffed as he crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Refer to me as Doctor O’Deorain, _ I insist _ .” She said. 

Reyes wasn’t quite sure what to make of the woman. She arrived to their base in Zürich three weeks ago but was already a controversial topic in recent news articles with her new discoveries on genetics. She was as smart as a whip and often reminded everyone that she didn’t need to be told that, either. But something about her seemed…  _ off _ . Maybe it was the way she stood tall above everyone else and looked down to them as if they were beneath her. Or that gleam in her eyes that Reyes couldn’t quite understand. 

She crossed her arms behind her back and puffed her chest out, then raised her chin high. Reyes coughed rather uncomfortably and tried to clear the stiff atmosphere between the two. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to her since he wasn’t the science-y type of person. The only time they talked was when he introduced himself to her and that was it. He didn’t care much for conversation anyway since he only ever saw her talking to Doctor Ziegler when he would get his check-ups and his wounds patched occasionally. 

Even so, she always gave a cold look and didn’t say a word. 

He took a breath and before he could say something her slick voice pierced the silence. “I asked Commander Morrison to specifically be on this case that I hold rather dear to myself, since Doctor Ziegler believed she had no…  _ ‘Time to spare’. _ ” Moira stated as her eyes trailed up and down Reyes. She sneered before she turned from him and continued down the hallway in the direction of her lab. “If you compromise this mission not only will the Commander see to matters personally you can count on it that I will too.” 

“Was that supposed to be some kind of half-assed pep talk or threat?” Reyes snorted.

The woman stopped and looked over her shoulder before she huffed, then disappeared out of sight. 

“Scientists.” Reyes muttered before he went to his room that was in the wing that belonged to leaders in peacekeeping. It only really was inhibited by Ana, himself, and Sojourn while the other agents stayed in a separate wing. They often kept the leaders at the base for months on end so that they wouldn’t have to travel back and forth after every mission, so they were assigned rooms to stay in for the time being. 

Reyes changed out of his training clothes and into his normal mission outfit, equipped with his essentials and weapons. He brushed his hand through his hair before he splashed water onto his face. He looked at himself and rubbed at his eyes that seemed sunken from the recent lack of sleep. He made a mental note to take a day off soon. 

There was a knock at his door and he quickly opened it, Captain Amari stood with her hands on her hips. “Gabriel.” She greeted with a smile. 

“Captain.” He said. 

She huffed a laugh. “Come now, you can still call me Ana, you know that.” She motioned her hand to follow her and he stepped out from his room. “Cutting to the chase you along with a team of agents are going to Taos, New Mexico.”

“Oh I’ve passed through there.” Reyes commented. “I wouldn’t have taken the town as a haven for mad scientists.” 

Ana chuckled before she continued. “Once you arrive in exactly 11 hours from now, you, Oxton and 20 agents both trained and newly recruited will apprehend the building. It is said that it only has scientists but if I were you, I’d be cautious. You don’t know what they have going on in there. I’ve heard a horror stories from a few recruits.” 

“Rumours are rumours, Ana.” He scoffed. “Consider it done.”

The next grueling ten hours he sat on a military grade airplane that was headed straight to the states. He sat quietly through hours of Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, yammering and joking while Moira silently sat a distance away from everyone else. She worked on her laptop and wrote vigorously, no breaks for food or water. 

“If you don’t take a break you’re gonna die of dehydration.” Reyes teased as Tracer snored peacefully after everyone became tired of her pointless conversations.

“It would take three days of no hydration, three nights of no sleep and three weeks of no nutrition for the human body to begin to give up.” The doctor said point blank, not bothered enough to look up. “I’ve gone longer.” 

“I bet you’re a  _ blast _ at parties Doctor O’Deorain.” Reyes said as he leaned back into his seat. 

_ God, and we’re not even half way there yet.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes has a bad habit of underestimating situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, just reposting chapters bc I’m dumb.

Reyes had expected that when they arrived it would just be an abandoned spooky building. Something that teenagers broke into and reported it just for shits and giggles, sometimes people did that just to mess with Overwatch purely because they didn’t like their cause. He hoped that maybe it was just something that he could just scan through and leave in ten minutes. Often times he expected missions to be deadends.

Reyes also had a bad habit of underestimating things, too. 

The large concrete building surrounded with a large spiked fence flashed red lights and people that wore white coats ran as fast as they could out of it. 

_Scattered like rats exposed to light,_ he thought. Reyes jumped out of the plane onto gravel along with his troops and groaned as he pulled both of his guns out. 

“Tell the rest of the troops to surround and capture the escapees!” Reyes barked into his com to Sojourn. “Our team will infiltrate the inside.” 

Tracer zipped out of the ship next to Reyes with both of her pistols ready in each hand. “I’ll take half to cover one side of the building and you’ll take the other.” Before he could tell her that was a terrible idea she flashed away from ear shot along with ten agents that tagged behind her. While that wasn’t the initial plan he had there was no time to regroup. She was after all a leader, he was in no place to tell her how to operate. (Not like she’d listen to him anyway.)

“Stay behind me, we have no idea what’s inside.” He said to his group. They grunted in response as they made a beeline to an entrance on the left side of the building. He kicked down the rusty red door and thankfully missed a bullet aimed straight for his head. A part of him had hoped it wouldn’t have come to this. 

“ _Open fire!_ ”

It felt like the battle ended as soon as it started, after all the enemy weren’t trained soldiers such as themselves. When the smoke cleared the sight of soulless husks of scientists strewn across the floor and blood mixed with bullets that pooled beneath his combat boots made him cringe internally. He was breathing heavily from adrenaline as he began jogging up a set of stairs to level two out of three. The next level was just the same as the last. Just a bunch of helpless, trigger happy scientists who didn’t escape in time that couldn’t aim for their lives. 

“Five of you clear out the rest of level two and level one, the rest of you follow me.” He said and without questioning he began up the next flight of steps. 

“ _Stop right there!_ ” A woman’s shrill voice said from the top of the steps. Her voice thick with an accent. In her hands was a weapon that glowed dangerously and was far too big for her to handle. “Another step and I’ll blast yo—”

Before she could finish a pop rang next to Reyes’ left ear and her body fell backwards onto the wall behind her. Her limp corpse slid to the floor and her eyes rolled back as blood spewed down the bridge of her nose. Reyes looked behind him and saw Agent Singh blow the smoke from her gun. He frowned. 

“What? It was us or her. Do you see how huge that weapon is?” He said as he pushed past Reyes. The agent walked up to the body and pried the heavy weapon off of the dead body. Singh groaned as he tried to lift it up. “Jesus—”

“Put that down or you’ll end up just like her.” Reyes snapped as he rushed up the remaining steps. He then came face to face to a large secured door that had a glowing red keypad and a screen. He stared dumbly at the controls. “This looks important.” 

“We can get some explosives in here and invite ourselves inside.” An agent offered with a sickly excited undertone. 

“Or not be fucking stupid and use this keycard.” Agent Singh said as he ripped an ID off of the corpse. 

“I’ll do you one better.” Reyes said as he blasted the keypad. Sparks flew as the system emitted a screech and the door unhinged itself. “Works like a charm every time.” 

“You could’ve compromised this whole mission, Reyes.” Singh sneered as they walked up behind him. 

“Oh don’t thank me, it’s no problem, really.” Reyes said as he slowly pushed through the door. He peeked inside the spacious, dim lit room and it seemed the entire place was a wreck before they even got there. The floors and desks were covered with papers and a strange glowing blue liquid was splattered everywhere. Reyes cringed at the sick smell of burning wires and something else that he didn’t want to think too much about. 

The door creaked eerily as he stepped inside, his fingers on each trigger as he scanned the room. In the middle of the mess was a large tube that had a dark blue luminescence that was the only light source. In the large glass tube was a humanoid floating in the strange liquid with smaller tubes stuck inside of their mouths and random patches of their skin. Reyes proceeded to approach it with caution before he said to Singh;

“Get the Doctor, I have a good feeling she’ll want to see this.” 

————————————————-

“ _The sight of you!_ ” Moira sputtered as she stepped inside the room and pushed past the agents that stood around. Agent Singh quickly fetched the doctor ten minutes prior and Moira had ran for the first time in months. She was fuelled not by food (she hadn’t eaten in a day and a half) instead by excitement, eagerness, and curiosity. She approached the tube where the specimen stayed dormant. Her eyes sparkled as she stood before the controls and she reached out to what seemed like the release button before Reyes snatched her boney hand. 

“Have you lost your mind? We have no idea what they’re capable of.” Reyes growled. 

Moira tugged her hand away and sneered; “Oh stop being so dramatic.” She then pressed the giant button that she could only assume was the release, she went by her gut feeling. Much to her pleasure the tube hissed as steam escaped and the luminescent liquid began to drain from the tube. Reyes aimed his guns at the specimen while Moira twiddled her fingers and tapped her foot. 

The room stunk a revoltingly sweet stench along the lines of rotten flesh that caused a few agents to gag. Reyes groaned and covered his mouth as Moira only smirked. The tubes connected to the specimen retracted slowly as the liquid disappeared. The metal latches that held them upwards unlocked as the glass door slid open. 

“Hello— _ah!”_ Moira said and was then interrupted by their limp body that fell to the concrete floor. They were silent and appeared to be dead, if anything. The doctor walked towards the specimen as Reyes followed behind her. She kneeled down to them and gently touched their skin, she grimaced; “Cold as ice. They must be dead.” 

“Well that was anticlimactic.” Reyes grumbled. “Alright, let’s move out—”

Suddenly the specimen choked and gasped. Moira screamed and jumped back, then scuttled behind Reyes. The soldier aimed his weapons at the specimen that coughed and spat the same liquid that was inside the tube. They sat up onto their knees and held their hands to their neck as they watched the liquid spew down their lips and onto the floor. Relief spread through their body as they finally breathed fresh air for the first time for who knows how long. 

“Don’t shoot.” Moira commanded. 

The two watched as you slowly lifted your head to meet their eyes. They had no idea what to say to you and you didn’t know what to say to them. 

Purely because you couldn’t understand a single word they said. 

You jumped when the taller one with fiery head took a step towards you and then scrambled to the familiar corner of the room. Your mind raced and you were terrified of the new doctor. You held your knees and buried your face, eyes clenched and body ready for what was to come. 

“Hey, now.” Moira attempted to coo. “I’m not here to hurt you.” 

The doctor walked up to you and crouched a foot away. You peeked at them before you hid your face again. Their face wasn’t familiar to you, so it must’ve meant you had been asleep for a couple of years. You flinched when you felt a warm hand touch your skin and whimpered. The doctor attempted to pull at your arm to show your face but to no avail, you seemed incredibly strong. 

Moira stood and turned to Reyes, who shrugged at the doctor. “Well we can't just leave her here. Detain her and drag her to our ship. I’ll be out shortly after I examine the rest of what was found. Do not let her escape.” She demanded.

“Well, duh.” Reyes nodded and held his hand out to an agent who gave him power suppressing cuffs. He kneeled down to you who hadn’t moved an inch and forced you to give him your wrist. You cried out and tried to pull away. Reyes slapped the other cuff over your wrist and you sneered, then extended your hand as if you were about to attack. Nothing came out of your palms and you gasped at this, soon realised what had happened you tried to get up and run. 

“ _Not so fast_ ,” Reyes said as he snatched your waist. You cried out as he threw you over his shoulder, his grip as strong as steel. You tried to wriggle out of his hold and began to hit his back, kicking, screaming, crying your eyes out. “Could you cut it out!? I’m not gonna hurt you!” He tightened his hold and you snarled from the sting of his rubber gloves that burned your skin. 

Your world spun as he descended down the steps and into the level below. You looked at your surroundings and saw pools of familiar crimson everywhere along with corpses. 

You had no recollection of ever doing this, so you assumed it was done by the intruders. You felt fear bubble inside of your chest and longed to be asleep again. Your bare body was then hit with a cold breeze and you flinched at the sun set that beamed on your face. You couldn’t remember the last time you’ve been outside. 

You were then thrown onto a steel surface. You let out a feral cry as you jumped to your feet and tried to run out of what seemed to be a cell. It was promptly slammed on your face and you stumbled back, then crawled into the corner. You held your knees to your body and shivered. You watched with wide dark eyes as unfamiliar figures stared at you beyond the bars. 

“Is that a young girl? Is that what you found?” Tracer asked Reyes. 

“She doesn’t seem dangerous, like at all.” Reyes shrugged. “She’s technically a bystander.”

“Can’t you see?” Moira muttered as she walked up to the two agents. She stared down to you, her eyes steely. “It’s a test subject. Their skin is abnormally grey and observe its arms, they’re covered in black scars. It has to be a mutant of some sort because it was inside of that tube for a reason.” She have a malevolent smirk that sent shivers down your spine. “A reason I intend to discover.” 

You stirred in your place and swallowed. Although you couldn’t understand a single word they had said that look spoke perfectly to you. 


	3. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and Gabriel argue over your fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text that is in bold and italicised is supposed to be “Spanish” but I don’t know enough Spanish to hold a conversation. Though I could use translate it’d be such a bother to write the translation right after every sentence written in Spanish. Sorry ^^;

You remained huddled in the corner of the cell and eyed the foreigners. One of them with messy dark hair and lanky legs stood next to the cage, her mouth moved every now and then. You couldn’t understand a single thing they said and you couldn’t understand why, either. All that came out of their mouth was blabbers and weird noises. They made hand movements at you and all you did was just sit there, daggers glared right into their eyes. 

Tracer sighed in defeat and looked back to her comrades. “I’ve been talking to her for 30 minutes and still nothing. Maybe she’s deaf?” 

“Possibly. We won’t know until we get back to base.” Reyes said. 

“Nonsense.” Moira muttered. Without looking up from her computer screen she clapped her hands and you flinched at the sudden noise. She grinned to herself. “See? It isn’t deaf, it’s just choosing to ignore you.” 

“Aw... poor thing must be terrified. I mean we did basically kidnap her.” Tracer said as she twiddled her thumbs. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Moira scoffed and she sipped at her green drink she brought along on the trip. “We rescued it if anything. Did you even see that facility? It was grimy and falling apart. Not to mention that the scientists killed the other test subjects that were held in cells possibly when we landed, if you can’t recall. It was for the better, they seemed mutated beyond redemption.” 

Tracer swallowed the horrible taste in the back of her throat and shook her head. “I’d rather not recall…” 

You glanced at each of the three and it looked like they were communicating with each other. You clench your hands until your nails dug into your skin and tried to reactivate the power that laid underneath your skin. Nothing came out of your hands. You let out a grunt of frustration that caused the three to return their unwanted attention to you. You scolded at yourself to remain silent, you were terrified of them and if given the chance you would’ve torn them to shreds by now. 

It had felt like eons inside of your confinement and you felt your eyes begin to grow heavy against your will until the aircraft jolted. With wide eyes you watched as the cell door slid open. Without a skip of the beat you bolted to the exit and completely disregarded the foreigners that stood guard. You forgot that you couldn’t activate your powers and felt a tang of embarrassment 

“Better luck next time,” Reyes grunted as he snatched you up as soon as you were out of the cage. You screamed and dug your nails into his leather jacket. He stifled a chuckle at your failed escape attempt and held you to his strong chest as Moira slipped a steel muzzle over the lower half of your face, the coolness stung your cheeks. You tried to bite at the muzzle with your razor sharp canine teeth and failed miserably, it made you cry out in anguish. Reyes casually lifted you over his shoulders again as you wriggled and screamed like a toddler throwing a fit. “You just don’t stop, do you?”

You tried everything in your power to slip out of his hold but the man was far too strong for you to overcome. Maybe he was a mutant too because you yourself was incredibly strong. The scientists in the past often struggled to contain you yet he had no trouble whatsoever. That only angered you. You continued to scream and kick in the man's arms as you bobbed up and down from the upwards steps. 

Soon you were inside of a head splittingly bright room and was laid roughly onto a soft surface. You squinted as a bright light shone on your face and blinded you. Soon your vision cleared and your eyes met bright blue orbs. You stared at the woman with golden hair that framed her slim and angelic features, her aura calm unlike the rest. 

You were then forced to lay backwards onto a leather surface by the rough man and malevolent woman, followed by straps pulled over you. You squirmed and screamed bloody murder as you felt a prick on your right arm. You felt a hot wave of tranquility wash over you and your body suddenly became heavy. Your breathing slowed and you frown, you didn’t like this. You struggled against the straps and felt more helpless by the second. 

Angela Ziegler examined the humanoid while she gnawed the inside of her cheek. She waited patiently for you to finally fall into a deep slumber and then unhinged the straps with Reyes on stand-by. 

She held a stethoscope to your chest and listened to your heart beat at an alarming rate. She held her hand to your chest and pulled back from surprise, your skin felt frozen. You sounded and acted human yet you hardly looked the part. She made a note of your deep grey skin and your peculiar features, something about you seemed otherworldly. 

“Where did you find her?” She asked as she pulled out a needle to extract the DNA she needed to test. 

“She was inside of a giant glass tube.” Reyes explained while he leaned against the door with his arms crossed and gun in his holster. “She seems important, her room was guarded and heavily barricaded. Moira believes she was once someone’s science project “ 

“Just look at it, something tells me that this couldn’t occur naturally…” Moira muttered as her fingers brushed the skin on your arms. She felt the bumps of what seemed like protruding black veins. “These can’t be veins, it’s only in it’s forearms and nowhere else on its body.”

“We’ll have to run a few tests to truly determine what she is.” Mercy said as she put the needle filled with black fluid into a container. “We better keep her contained until we have the answers we need.” 

“It’s better if we do that, trust me.” Reyes mumbled.

——————————————

You awoke slowly to a chrome ceiling and the back of your throat burned like crazy, you licked your cracked lips and coughed aggressively. You tried to sit up and felt straps tighten around your skin. Your memory of what had happened made your anxiety skyrocket and from that you began to viciously wiggle, muffled whimpers escaped your steel muzzle. With wide eyes you looked around the room and saw strange contraptions that surrounded you. There was no other presence in the room yet you felt eyes watching you. This only induced more panic. 

A door opened and closed and you heard footsteps approaching you. “Oh you’re awake,” a soft voice cooed. You flinched when you felt a warm hand touch you and you glared at the angelic woman from earlier. Her lips twisted into what looked like a non-threatening sneer that confused you. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re only here to help.” 

You threw your head back and arched your spine, then screamed at the top of your lungs. You felt rage and desperation boil inside of your heart as you tried to escape the claws of entrapment. You continued to do this for an hour until your voice was too horse to make another sound. 

Mercy sighed and left in defeat, maybe someone else should try to talk to you, she thought. Soon you were alone yet not for long and you heard the click of a door echo through the room. You didn’t bother to look in their direction. 

“You’re feisty, ain’t cha? You’re giving Doc quite a hard time so she sent me here to see if I can put some sense into you.” A deep voice said. You looked over and met the familiar face of the man who held you too roughly. You growled underneath your muzzle. He scoffed at your attempt at intimidation. He then hit his knee into the short metal desk that held medical tools and cursed in his native tongue; “ _ **Fuck! Son of a bitch!**_ ” 

You froze and watched as he rubbed his shin. He continued to speak a language that you actually understood. “ _ **Damn that doctor, you’d think she’d have some sense of organis—**_ ”

“ _ **Hello?**_ ” You asked quietly. 

Reyes froze and looked at you. You weren’t moving or screaming and if anything he saw sympathy in your eyes. He couldn’t believe it, it finally dawned on him that the reason why you weren’t speaking was because you couldn’t understand English. He chuckled to himself that he was able to figure that out without the help of a scientist. 

“ _ **You can talk?**_ ” He asked. 

You nodded. “ _ **Where am I? Who are you people?**_ ” You rasped. “ _ **What year is it?**_ ” 

Gabriel was taken a back for a second from your last question.“ _ **We’re not going to hurt you.**_ ” He reassured firmly. “ _ **We rescued you, and what do you mean what year is it?**_ ”

“ _ **Let me go**_.” You begged pathetically. “ _ **Let me free. I need to run.**_ ” 

“ _ **Run from what?**_ ” He prodded. 

“ _ **Please release... I don’t want to be... I want to be free. Don’t want to go back**_.” Anxiety clouded your mind and tears welled in your eyes. You pulled at the straps on your wrists and felt your strength slowly regain. 

“ _ **Go back where?**_ ” Reyes pressed as he began to remove your muzzle. You moved your jaw side to side and inhaled the fresh air, now coughing violently from the stinging in the back of your throat. Reyes stomped over to the sink and filled a small paper cup, then returned to your bed side. He grabbed the control that leaned your bed forward so that you could sit up and held the cup to your lips; “ _ **Drink**_.” 

You pressed your lips together and moved your mouth away. He then grabbed your face and pressed your jaw between his fingers to force your mouth open, then he forced you to lean your head back. You whined when you felt cold hit the back of your mouth and slid down your throat. You sputtered and wriggled against his rough hand, then pulled your face away from him. You growled and he held his hands up as if he surrendered. 

“ _ **See? You’re fine.**_ ” He said. You sneered and attempted to snap at him as a warning. He sighed and then sat at a chair close to you. “ _ **Tell me what you mean, girl.**_ ” 

“ _ **White coat will hurt me**_.” You panicked as you swallowed the soreness. “ _ **I have to run. I won’t take the pain anymore. I want to be free!**_ ” 

“ _ **Calm down**_ ,” he ushered. You glared at him and only snarled, your teeth bared like some wild animal cornered and ready to defend itself. “ _ **I promise that no one will hurt you anymore, as long as you tell me what you mean.**_ ” 

You thought for a few seconds as the both of you stared at each other with such ferocity. You swallowed and began to cough hoarsely again; “ _ **More**_.” Was all you said. 

The man proceeded to give you more water in small quantities and you remained silent. After your fifth cup you murmured; “ _ **No**_.” when he offered more. He sighed and sat down again. 

“ _ **Now will you talk?**_ ” He asked. 

You hesitated, your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. You then remembered that this man was mean and rough to you, then decided that you weren’t going to tell him anything else. “ _ **Let me go**_.” You said. 

“ _ **No, talk**_.” 

“ _ **Let me GO!**_ ” You screamed. 

The door opened and you looked over. The woman with fiery hair stood next to the angel. “She’s talking?” Mercy asked as she approached the patient. You growled and snapped your jaw in her direction, your eyes burning dangerously into her soul. She stopped in her tracks and hesitated. “Why is her muzzle off?”

“So she can talk. She only speaks Español and doesn’t understand English.” Reyes said as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

“Ah, that explains it.” Moira nodded as she walked closer to you, her dress shoes echoing through the room. 

For whatever reason this woman struck fear into your very being and you began to thrash. “ _ **Get away! Get away!**_ ” You screeched. The woman stopped and cringed at how obnoxious you were and took a step back. 

“What is she saying?” She asked over your screams. 

“She doesn’t like you, I guess.” Reyes stifled a laugh with a sniffle. 

Moira gave a look of exhaustion and Mercy placed her hand on the others’ left shoulder; “I’ll call you in here when she’s asleep.” Doctor O’Deorain sighed and didn’t bother to argue, then left the room while she muttered about how she had more important business to attend. 

You didn’t stop your antics though. “ _ **Stop, she’s gone.**_ ” Gabriel said. You slowed your movements and looked around the room, your eyes wide. 

When you realised she was gone you still remained vigilant. You didn’t trust these people regardless if one of them speaks like you. You just wanted to be outside again, the moment you felt sunshine for the first time in decades you felt alive. Now, you felt trapped and dying. All you could think about was the tomb that held you prisoner. 

“Ask her how long she’s been in that facility.” Mercy said to Reyes. The two watched you with sympathetic eyes that you couldn’t understand, like you were an injured wild animal. 

Reyes asked you and you wheezed between your teeth; “ _ **Years**_.” 

“Years.” Gabriel repeated. 

“She’s 83 years old.” Mercy said, her eyes cast downwards. He looked to the doctor in disbelief. “I also couldn’t believe it at first, but then I ran the same test five times. The liquid you found her is a similar chemical used for suspended animation and the dead cells I found date back to 1993.” 

“That’s impossible, she doesn’t a day over 15.” Gabriel sputtered. 

“It should’ve been in that time period but who knows where she came from.” Mercy explained as she reached up to your face. You snapped at her hands and growled as a warning. You then flinched when she cusped your cheeks. She gave you that weird expression from earlier that made her eyes squint at you, but it wasn’t out of suspicion it seemed. It made an odd feeling bloom inside of your chest and you stirred uncomfortably. “You’ve been through so much, haven’t you?” 

“ _ **What is she doing**_.” You weakly said. 

“ _ **What do you mean?**_ ” He asked.

“ _ **Her face, she keeps doing that.**_ ” You muttered. The man stood up and moved to your side to get a better look. 

“ _ **Oh**_ ;” he huffed through a smirk. “ _ **She’s smiling, that means she likes you**_.”

————————————

The next week you spent it inside of that room. At first you fought against the soft woman who you learned was named Mercy. Only because she constantly kept hurting you and you didn’t like it at all, but you grew to have a sliver of trust when she would coo softly and pet your hair. Though you couldn’t understand her, her voice soothed and her touch felt relieving in a way. When she was nice it was the only part you liked whenever she came to visit you three times a day. She posed no threat to you besides the needles. Sometimes, she gave you small portions of soft and sweet food (to get on your good side, you seemed to really like sweets). 

Reyes was a busy man and was only able to help Mercy with translations every few days. The strange man who understood you posed no threat either but he asserted his position. He was not a man to fight with and had a short fuse, so you two often clashed against each other. But you liked that someone was able to understand you and to hold an actual conversation after years of little to no human contact. 

The fiery haired woman who you were told was named Moira was the one you despised the most. She was harsh and had no patience for you. Whenever she’d get too close you’d snarl and attempt to bite her, then you were forced to wear the cursed muzzle. She has only visited to stick needles into your arms and extract your essence, and every single time you made it hell for her by never sitting still.

“Maybe we should try to take her out of her restraints.” Mercy wondered to Reyes one day as she gently wiped at your face with a fresh, cool rag. 

“Out of the question.” He said before he sipped his coffee mug. 

“She’s been restrained for almost a hundred years, Commander.” Mercy begged. She held a grape to your lips and you accepted it, you chewed carefully. You were slowly introduced to solid and liquid foods after years of not eating and surviving off of the strange liquid you were suspended in. 

“You’re not the one who has to deal with her aggressiveness.” He grunted as he scrolled through the news on a hologram. 

“She trusts us a lot more than when she first arrived and you’ve seen it yourself.” She argued. She pushed your hair behind your ear and you glared at her while she smiled. “She doesn’t try to bite us anymore and she doesn’t pull away when we try to feed her, she’s making great strides!” 

“She’s a danger to us and this facility.” He groaned irritability. 

“So, what? Cage her up like the monsters who did so for almost a century? If you haven’t forgotten she’s still human like you and I, she’s not just some rabid animal.” Mercy sighed as she eyed your restraints. “We aren’t any better than they are...” 

Reyes let out a mix between an exasperated groan and a sigh. “Fine! But if she runs off you’re dealing with her!” 

Mercy didn’t hesitate and immediately unhooked the straps on your upper body. You breathed a sigh of relief when your raw skin was exposed to cool air and Mercy noticed this. She grabbed the damp rag and slowly pressed it to the irritated surface. You hissed and sat upwards to sink your teeth into her arm. Gabriel shot up to your bed side and then wrapped his strong hand around your neck, then pressed you back down. He didn’t necessarily choke you but his grip was firm and he did give a death glare. You squirmed. 

“Be gentle, now…” Mercy reminded him. She continued to pat the area and covered it with ointment. The doctor looked between you two and almost giggled at the ferocious staring contest before she finished with a patch. “There. All better.” 

Gabriel’s grip loosened until he was certain you weren’t going to bite him and took a step back. “ _ **First and only warning**_.” He said to you. 

All you did was twitch your lip at him. Mercy continued to remove the rest of the restraints that was wrapped over your lower body. The good doctor decided that it was best to keep the power suppressants on your wrists for safety precautions. She took a step back and helped you to sit upwards, then coaxed you to stand to your feet. You wobbled and winced as your soles ached. It’s been a while since you’ve stood on your own and it’s been even longer since you were given free will to walk. 

“You got it.” She encouraged even though you still didn’t understand her. 

“ _ **Slowly**_.” Reyes said. 

Soon you were able to walk around the room and examined everything that was in it. You were very curious and Mercy giggled at your child like nature. 

“You know;” Mercy said as she watched you wash your hands for the third time, completely enamoured by the sweet scent of soap. “She’s like a clean slate. We can introduce her to the idea of becoming a hero like us. All she needs is discipline and guidance.” 

“We’re far too busy for that.” Gabriel huffed. “Do you have five days out of the week to teach her English and hand to hand combat?” 

“No,” She said quietly. “But you do.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” He chuckled dryly. 

“It can't be any different than training new recruits.” Mercy debated. 

“It’s nothing like training new recruits. I have to teach her right from wrong since she has no moral compass, and I don’t even have much of a moral compass myself. You have way too much trust in me for that big of a responsibility.” Reyes snapped as he crossed his arms over his burly chest. He watched as you dug through the medical cabinets and drop tons of cotton swabs. He rolled his eyes and walked over to clean up the mess. You watched intently and soon mimicked his actions. 

Mercy giggled and observed your actions. “It seems she likes you the most out of all of us so why not? You’re the only other person who can understand her at the moment anyway.” 

“Oh please, there’s plenty of other Español translators as candidates.” He grumbled as he watched you shove the cotton swabs into the container. It was done very messily and he fixed it, your eyes never left his hands. He then turned to put the container back into the cabinet and you then pulled out another container before he could stop you. 

The cotton swabs dropped again and Reyes cursed under his breath. Just as he was about to bend over you squatted and collected the cotton swabs neatly and placed it back into the cabinet. Mercy covered her mouth and Reyes seemed surprised but wouldn’t dare to show it. 

“She learns at an incredibly fast rate.” Mercy analysed. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I’m a commander not a babysitter.” 

“ _ **When is food?**_ ” You asked the man. 

“ _ **Soon**_ ,” he answered. He watched as you struggled to turn the faucet to the sink because of your shackles that bonded your wrists close to each other.

“There’s chemistry between you two and you can’t deny it.” Mercy said while she wrung her hands together. “We can figure something out with Lacroix, maybe it doesn’t just have to be you.” 

“That’s a terrible idea.” He deadpanned as he filled a cup of water to give to you. You eagerly downed it before you held the cup out to him for a refill. He heaved a sigh. “But I _really_ don’t have a choice _per usual_ , do I?”

Mercy smiled. “Oh, you do, but you always do what’s right in the end anyway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t the reader so cute ;n;


End file.
